


John Watson X Male-Reader – Daddy

by writeyouin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Reader-Insert, Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: John Watson/Male Reader. Reader is a student and has a huge crush on his neighbor john Watson. He fantasizes about their time making love and calling him "daddy silver". One day john visits Reader when his parents are gone and decides to fuck the reader after he's accidental called "short". Reader is a bit taller than John but john shows that he's a powerful dom with muscled arms and a large ass. Fic can include daddy kink, tit sucking, spanking and anal.





	John Watson X Male-Reader – Daddy

You chewed your pencil, keeping an eager eye on your neighbour John Watson, who you could see though your bedroom window. You pondered why the media made so much of a fuss over Sherlock when the clear talent of the team was right in front of you, picking out a shirt to wear. As if John had a sixth sense, he looked through his own bedroom window to you. You quickly looked down, pretending you were working on your medical homework. Seemingly convinced, John frowned, shook his head, and got on with his task. Although you didn’t dare risking any more glances at John, thoughts of him flooded your mind.

“ _Would he be rough or tender? I wonder that, my big daddy silver. I bet he knows what he’s doing in bed, doctors always do._ ”

You squirmed as a throbbing hard-on formed, pressing against your jeans. Various images ran wild in your imagination, making you all the more horny and desperate to satisfy yourself, especially as you imagined John unzipping his own pants to reveal- No. You had to stop. He would be coming over in a few hours to tutor you as he did every week; it’s why you’d chosen to become a doctor in the first place, so you had a reason to ask him to tutor you. If you couldn’t control yourself while looking at him in another building, there’d be no hope when he was in your house.

Despite that, surely it wouldn’t hurt to pleasure yourself now, after all, you could picture a tonne of other men to help the act; so what if they all held some striking resemblance to John. Really, you owed it to yourself. If you were too tired to think of John that way, then you’d have done your job right.

* * *

As usual John came over to help you study, this week it was general anatomy which didn’t help you in the slightest. You couldn’t take in a word he was saying as he sat next to you on the small sofa, reading aloud from his notes; this was the worst you’d been since meeting him. Apparently your little ‘session’ from earlier hadn’t tired you out either. His musky aftershave was acting like a drug, keeping you too distracted as you felt the forming of your second boner that day.

“(Y/N), are you listening to me?” John snapped his fingers in front of you.

You hunched forward in what you hoped what a natural position, to hide your currently growing problem.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat the question please?” You asked, your voice cracking slightly.

Jon nodded, repeating his quiz question. “Measuring in nano-grams per decilitre, what is the normal amount of testosterone for males to produce?”

You blinked hard, trying to focus on the awkward question. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t recall the answer, your brain was too set on imagining the grinding of sweaty bodies; it was too much of a sensory overload. Yet, as John’s expectant gaze lingered on you, you knew you had to come up with an answer quickly. Out of the blue, a joke popped into your head, although you tried to think of anything else to say, that was your only hope; he’d probably laugh it off anyway.

“Well um- for someone like me I’d say-” You cleared your throat. “A lot more than a hobbit like you.”

You realised your mistake instantly as John’s lips pressed tightly together, becoming white with fury. He got up to leave, you followed him, shuffling awkwardly as the boner pressed against your thighs.

“W-wait, I didn’t mean-”

He paused at the front doors, thankfully facing away from you. “(Y/N),” he growled. “Where are your parents?”

“Th-They’re away. Why?”

He turned the lock on the door. “Because, apparently you need a lesson that small doesn’t mean weak.”

You swallowed thickly. Was it possible that he was going to beat you up? He did to a stint in the army but surely that didn’t mean he’d hurt you over a short joke.

“You think I didn’t notice how hard you were during our session?”

“Wh-What?”

“Please, I’ve seen children do a better job at hiding their morning glory, or in your case evening wonder.”

You blushed at his dry humour.

“Now, you’re going to see quite how powerful I can be. Get back in there, go on.”

He frog-marched you back into the living room. When there, he grabbed your shirt, pushing you onto the sofa. You watched in amazement as he stripped his shirt off, revealing unexpectedly muscled arms.

“Take your clothes off.” He commanded.

You did as he said, excitement coursing through you at his powerful tone. You’d imagined endless possibilities about what this moment could be like, but now you realised that all paled in comparison to the domineering man in front. Completely naked, you felt more exposed than you’d ever been; it was exhilarating.

“Onto your stomach. Now.”

You flipped over, laying on your stomach. John hovered over you. “I suppose you have some other thoughts about me in that little head of yours.” He growled. “I bet you think I’m old.”

“I- Uh-” You faltered.

“In that case, you’ll call me daddy.” He spanked your ass firmly, making you gasp. “Say it.”

“D-Daddy.” You rasped.

He spanked you again, harder this time, “ **Louder.** ”

“ **Daddy.** ”

He hit you once more, pain mingling with ecstatic pleasure. “ **Again.** ”

“DADDY.”

“Well, you are a good boy now aren’t you. You know what good boys get?” He rubbed your ass with warm hands.

You moaned, elated.

“They get rewards. On your back.”

You turned back over, shuddering as John climbed on top of you. He thumbed your nipples lightly, grinning darkly as you quivered.

“Such a sensitive spot I see.” He purred. “Good.”

You tipped you head back, panting as he licked your nipple, tracing lines over it with his tongue. Your pulse raced as the minutes ticked tantalisingly by. Finally, he placed his mouth fully over it, sucking hard and making you dizzy. While he sucked, he wrapped his hand around your already firm cock, rubbing up and down, changing speeds at random intervals. The second your breath started hitching, John got off you, denying the sweet pleasure of a hasty orgasm.

“Not yet.” He murmured, pushing you onto the floor. “I want to see you on your hands and knees.” He demanded, unzipping his pants.

“Yes daddy.”

You cried out as he entered you with no preparation, the unexpected action surprised you with a new-found bliss. He thrusted forward, digging into your thighs with strong hands. You bucked with him as he built up a slow speed. Every word you uttered received a hard spank, making your skin prickle. Just as you started to melt into the easy pace, John rushed forward harder, going faster than before.

“Fuck.” You blurted, earning another spank.

Suddenly, it was like you were gagging for it. You wanted to cum, not doing so was like fighting electricity. You bit your lip, risking sensual strokes to your own dick. There was no way you could hold on for much longer. Yet, as you were about to beg for sweet release, John came first. The feeling of his oily spunk inside you sent shockwaves through you.

“JOHN!” You howled, cumming on the floor, and feeling like explosions were going off around you.

John pulled out, composing himself surprisingly quickly while you were still sweating, using the sofa for support.

He bent down to you as he zipped his trousers back up. “We’ll continue this next week. Oh, and never call me short again.”


End file.
